Chapter 01
This is the Chapter 1 on the Ouran Highschool Host Club Manga Series. Chapter Summary The chapter begins with a Haruhi Fujioka frustrated walking through the corridors of Ouran Academy trying to find a quiet place to study. As she searches, she comes across the third music room, which she assumes will be quiet; but when she opens the door, the High School Host Club welcomes her. Haruhi is very surprised and wonders who they could be. The twins voice their disappointment, as they think that she is a boy thanks to her apperance; but Tamaki scolds them, as any guest is important to the host club regardless of gender. Tamaki personally welcomes her to their Ouran High School Host Club, adding her name and the fact that she is a "rare scholarship student." Haruhi asks how he could know who she is, but Tamaki just goes on to explain the Host Club. He explains that the club is for rich girls with lots of free time on their hands made by rich boys who also have too much free time on their hands. Kyouya goes on to say that the tone of the school doesn't fit commeners, like Haruhi, and that she must have a lot of nerve to get a scholarship there. Haruhi, annoyed about his "commoners with nerves comment," sarcastically thanks his for explaining so kindly. Tamaki enthusiastically exclaims that Haruhi must be a hero, so to speak, but adds that even if she is the top student, she is also the poorest in the school and, thus, will be treated as a weed among flowers or, in other terms, less than everyone else. He tells her not to worry, though; he will praise her since all that matters to him is a reckless spirit. Haruhi is annoyed and starts to say that he doesn't have to praise her, but he goes on to say that he's suprised to find out that such a rumored person is so openly gay. Haruhi is suprised, but doesn't have time to reply as Tamaki is already asking her what type of guy she likes. He suggest the wild type, the lolita type, or pedophile. He then suggests himself while leaning into her and cupping her face. She starts freaking out and starts to explain that he has the wrong idea, but Mitsukuni interrupts her, calling her Haru-chan and asks if she's a hero and if she'll tell him about the time she saved the queen. She gets mad at this, asking who gave him permission to call her Haru-chan. Mitsukuni starts crying while Takashi tries comforting him by giving him Usa-chan. Haruhi frantically explains that she was just looking for somewhere quiet. She starts to excuse herself but backs up into a vase, knocking it over. The twins explain that the vase was going to be featured in the school auction, with a starting price of eight million yen. Haruhi starts to nervously say that she will pay them back, but the twins rudely say that she can't even afford the school uniform, then ask what's with the lame clothes she's wearing. While fumbling for words, she explains that they're her dad's and that she couldn't find anything else that resembled a uniform. Kyouya asks Tamaki what he thinks they should do and Tamaki asks Haruhi if she's ever heard the proverb, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." He adds that if she can't pay, she'll have to pay with her body and become the Host Club's dog. Haruhi, in her mind, talks with her deceased mother. She says how cruel it is that after finally getting into the school of her dreams (despite a father who can't save money), she's become a prisoner of the Host Club. Another day, Haruhi observes the Host Club in action: Tamaki flirting with girls and the twins "Brotherly Love" act. Haruhi says she doesn't understand the world anymore as Kyouya stands beside her and explains that the Host Club makes use of their characteristics to answer their customers' needs. Haruhi also discovers with shock that Tamaki is requested by 70% of their guests. Kyouya also explains that she'll be doing chores for them from now on and that she could run away, but he has an excellent staff that would find her. He asks if she has a passport, meaning that he would sent her out of the country. Tamaki leans over her shoulder, blowing in her ear which annoys her, asking him to not do that again. He explains that it's one of his best techniques, but she says she isn't interested which depresses Tamaki. Then the Hitachiin twins state that she's "strong" as not many people can make Tamaki depressed. Mitsukuni and Takashi are then shown entairtaining their guests with Haruhi asking if Mitsukuni is really a 3rd year. Tamaki feels "sorry" for Haruhi because she's poor, saying that he'll train her despite her looks and that if she can get 100 customers, her debt will be paid and she'll be the "Host Star of the Oshin World." Haruhi is somewhat opposed to the idea saying that she'd rather do chores. Tamaki begins training Haruhi to be a "gentleman" but not long after Mitsukuni interrupts them asking Haruhi if she wants a have a piece of cake with him; Haruhi declines saying she doesn't like cake. Mitsukuni asks if she likes Usa-chan and she agrees. Ayanokoji informs Tamaki that he's paying too much attention to Haruhi, but Tamaki replies that he's doing so because she's still a rookie. A while later, Haruhi returns from the supermarket with instant coffee. Not knowing what instant coffee is, Tamaki and the others ask her to explain what it is and to demonstrate how it's prepared. After that, the twins comment on how Haruhi has really bad looks, suggesting to Tamaki that they work on looks first. Tamaki removes Haruhi's glasses, which leads to a makeover with Hikaru and Kaoru as hairstylists, Kyouya obtaining a uniform and Takashi getting eye contacts, but leaving Honey behind who decides to eat cake with Usa-chan. After a few minutes, Haruhi comes out of the changing room and amazes everyone, leading them to comment that she almost looks like a girl and that if she had that good look, why didn't she say so. Haruhi is then introduced to the Host Club's customers, admitting that she isn't used to being a Host. She decides to tell a touching tale about her mother which gains her quite a few requests. Tamaki sees her entertaining the guests, which takes attention from Ayanokoji. Hikaru and Kaoru are shown playing the "Which one is Hikaru? Game," the ladies always getting it wrong. Haruhi interrupts them and guesses correctly which one is Hikaru, even thought the twins deny it. A while later, Haruhi notices that her textbooks are thrown in the pond. Ayanokoji sees her threre and informs her that Tamaki is only paying attention to her because she's a rookie which leads Haruhi to suspecting that Ayanokoji is the one who threw her textbooks away. She goes down to the pond, finding all her stuff but not finding her wallet with her food money. Tamaki notices her and asks why she's there, staying to help find her wallet. Haruhi warns Tamaki that the water will get him wet but Tamaki replies that water can never hurt a man. The next day, Ayanokoji requests Haruhi, despite Haruhi knowing that Ayanokoji doesn't like her. Haruhi bluntly says that Ayanokoji is jealous of her, at which point Ayanokoji turns the table over with Haruhi falling down on top of her, declaring Haruhi is assaulting her. Hikaru and Kaoru throw a cup of water onto Ayanokoji and the rest of the Hosts reveal that they know it was Ayanokoji who threw Haruhi's belongings into the pond. Tamaki bans Ayanokoji from the Host Club because she's not worthy to be their customer and Ayanokoji's storms out, her last words to the Host Club being, "Stupid Tamaki-sama!". Tamaki "punishes" Haruhi for the fuss, raising her request goal from 100 to 1000. He happens to see Haruhi's Student ID Card and upon seeing her photo when she was in middle school, asks her if she's a girl. Haruhi answers, "Biologically speaking.. well, yes". The rest of the Host Club said that they knew the entire time, while it was really only Kyouya who knew since the beginning. Character Appearances Category:Chapters